Core B - Primate Core (Stefan Schlatt. Director) Plant, Tony M. Core B maintains rhesus and cynomolgus monkeys for investigators of the U54 Center that employ the macaque as an experimental paradigm for the study of human reproductive processes. Adult females are used by Dr. Zeleznik. Prepubertal and adult males are used by Drs. Plant and Schlatt. Additionally, tissues generated by these investigators are shared with, or provided to, Drs. Jens Ehmcke, Elizabeth McGee, Kyle Orwig, Nuria Pastor-Soler and William Walker. The Core supports a remote sampling/infusion facility for investigators requiring continual access to the venous and cerebroventricular circulations, and a semen analysis service for investigators studying spermatogenesis in the macaque. Also, the Core Director maintains a rhesus breeding program to supply a limited number of neonatal and infantile male rhesus monkey for U54 and U54 approved projects (Projects I, II and VI). When necessary, the Core maintains animals from which control serum pools are harvested for endocrine assays in the Assay Core.